REdye
by ghostiprince
Summary: Hanbee helps Juuzou redo the dye in his hair. Kinda drabble...


A/N: Honestly I did this in an hr. Also can you spot the parts I wrote 1 yr ago haha...This idea came about cause like ya know Juuzou had white hair and now he has a beautiful head of pure black hair.

* * *

Juuzou knew that his white hair was abnormal. The stares and whispers behind his back painted a clear picture of how otherworldly it was. With just a glance at his snowy locks people passed judgement on him and he was judged to be unnatural, to avoid if one could help it. After his promise to Shinohara, Juuzou began jumping the ranks of the CCG and finally he had become an Associate Special Class Investigator. He had worked himself to the bone to get the rank and play his part in place of Shinohara. While he still couldn't truly be bothered by other people's perception of him, he knew that if he was going to get the bigwigs to listen to him then he'd need to play part and look somewhat professional, at least hair color-wise.

Every couple of month Juuzou would ask Hanbee to help him re-dye his hair when his white roots became too noticeable or when the black began to fade. Occasionally he would forget and for a couple weeks his hair would be, what he liked to call, an inverted Haise. It was amusing to both Juuzou and Haise when it happened, so occasionally Juuzou would purposely forget to ask Hanbee to re-dye his hair, and he'd skip around with the bicolored locks. Whenever one of these moods hit Juuzou and he happened to be in Haise's company he would point it out and the duo would have a good laugh.

Today Juuzou woke up, arms stretched above his head and sleep at the corners of his eyes. Yawning, he crawled out of bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and combed his hand through his bed head. As he meandered towards the bathroom to do his morning routine he hummed to himself to the rhythm of his bare feet against the wooden flooring. His head barely peeked over the mirror—his reflection was just above the neck—when he slouched. The mirror reflected his tired gazed back at him. Breaking away from the staring contest with himself, Juuzou's dark eyes wandered to his bed head and he noticed white roots peeking out between black locks. Juuzou made a mental note to get hair dye from the convenient store and ask Hanbee to once again assistance him.

After brushing his teeth and scrubbing at his face, Juuzou touched up his iconic stitch art and dabbed away any little bubbles of blood that dared form. One short trip to his dresser revealed his collection of clothes that could only lead him to make bad fashion choices. He picked out his now signature look consisting of a huge black button up, rolled up pants, and yellow and red patterned suspenders. Rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows, Juuzou gave himself a once over in his mirror before grabbing a handful of candy, and dashing out the door since he was, as per the usual, late for work.

His trademark floppy red slippers helped Juuzou slide across the stone tile floors of the CCG building―a fun way to cut down on walking time. A few twists and turns later he stopped in front of an office door. Without even knocking beforehand, Juuzou thrust open the wooden door and marched in. He greeted at other investigators of Suzuya Squad on his way to talk to Hanbee, who sat at a table at the far end of the room.

"Helllooo!" Juuzou plopped down in an office chair and pulled it up to the table.

"Good morning, Juuzou." Hanbee gave a soft smile and began laying out various documents for Juuzou to read. "Recent activity—"

"Hanbee. I need you to re-dye my roots for me!"

"Okay," calmly replied Hanbee. "After work."

Smiling wide, Juuzou grabbed the first pile of documents. "All I have to do today is look over these papers, right?"

"There is also this report on Ward 13's last ghoul incident. Do you want me to give you the debriefing?" asked Hanbee, holding out a thicker stack of stabled papers.

"No no. I can do it." Juuzou snatched the report with his free hand. He didn't always need to be babied. He got here on his own hard work. A little reading wouldn't deter him in the slightest.

* * *

"I'm glad you all solved the incident, but if it had gotten that bad you guys should have called me!" Juuzou huffed and stuffed his hands into his back pockets.

"But—"

"Don't try to argue. A little exercise like that wouldn't have been a big deal for me even with a cold."

It was futile for Hanbee to argue with Juuzou about the report. That was in the past. They had made it work and it was settled.

The duo came to a stop in front of Juuzou's room. After letting Hanbee in, Juuzou locked the door behind him and proceeded to kick off his red slippers, fixed the red bobby pins in his hair and he jump onto the couch.

"Ready whenever you are!"

Hanbee stood by the kitchen table, sorting out the items bought from the convenient store on their way here. He glanced at the cream upholstery under Juuzou and at the black hair dye sitting on the wooden kitchen table then spared another nervous glance back to the couch upholstery.

"Shouldn't we move to the tub?"

Turning to show Hanbee a pouting face, Juuzou stubbornly said, "Don't wanna."

"At least the kitchen table? You can have a snack," offered Hanbee in an attempt to compromise with Juuzou.

"Pudding?" With the answer Juuzou was caught, hook, line and sinker.

Hanbee held up a pudding cup and Juuzou dashed over, drawn like a moth to a flame. After getting comfortable with a spoonful of pudding already halfway down his throat, Juuzou gave Hanbee the okay. He didn't care either way if a mess was made or if something got stained. He trusted Hanbee to do his best to avoid those scenarios.

Hanbee was almost as familiar with hair dying as he was with Juuzou's habits. A little while after he had been assigned to work with Juuzou, he had been approached and asked to help the younger with dying hair. Before Hanbee had agreed to assist, Juuzou had been dying his hair and retouching his roots himself, which often lead to stained clothes as well as floorboards and any other surface within the dying zone, as Juuzou had aptly named it. By himself the results had been subpar, with uneven coloring and patches of white hair that he had missed. Now Juuzou was a bit spoiled, having Hanbee take upon himself the job of tending to Juuzou's hair needs. Juuzou was grateful for Hanbee's help. The process had always frustrated him on his own and results were equally as frustrating. No matter how good he thought he had gotten at painting the dye into his hair backwards as he looked into a mirror he still managed to miss sections. Hanbee's help was indispensable to Juuzou, in this work and in their work for the CCG.

Cold water against his scalp forced goosebumps along Juuzou's arm. After washing out the excess dye and drying his hair he took a look in the bathroom mirror. The color was even with no hair going undyed. Juuzou grinned and thanked Hanbee. Another dye job well done.


End file.
